Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus, a drawing method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses, which receive as an input a command to draw two-dimensional graphics data including an outline font, rasterize the data, and output the rasterized data, have been commonly known. Such apparatuses can clearly draw characters by performing high-level antialiasing on the characters. However, when a high-level antialiasing process is executed, a calculation load increases.
The calculation load can be reduced by lowering a level of the antialiasing process. However, in the case of a low-level antialiasing process, a phenomenon in which two lines of a character overlap or a rectangular space surrounded by lines of a character is solidly filled, or the like, may occur depending on characters.
In order to solve the above problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-121874 discusses a technique in which an antialiasing process is performed on an outline font by using colors, the number of which monotonously decreases corresponding to a drawing size of the font.
However, according to the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-121874, in a case where a drawing size is small, the antialiasing process is performed at a high level even on simple-form characters. This causes a problem of increase in the calculation load, even though appearance is not very much improved. On the other hand, in a case where a drawing size is large, the antialiasing process is performed at a low level even on complicate characters. Therefore, there is a problem of deterioration in appearance.